


Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Naruto, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Animalistic instincts, Atheism, Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Gore, Honeymoon, Inflation, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Rampage - Freeform, Violence, Wedding Night, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Sasuke settle down for their first night as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)

Sasuke sat on the bed in the hotel room. The bed was probably filled with tons of germs, semen, STDs, and lice, but he did not care. Today was the day that he married his true love, Logan. And tonight would be the first time that they would be together. He waited for his new hubby to get done preparing in the bathroom for their big night together. Logan had just told Sasuke that he had a big surprise for him, and Sasuke hoped that it was a sexy one. He liked sexy surprises. 

Then, the door to the hotel room bathroom burst open and Logan stepped out. He was naked save for his panties. Sasuke looked his lover up and down. He was incredibly hairy, veiny, and muscular. He could not help but lustily lick his lips at the sight of this total babe.

"Logan senpai!" said Sasuke, swooning at the sight of the older, more muscular man. Logan stepped forward to the bed where Sasuke was sitting. His giant nostrils flared and his warm breath reeked of cigars, Sasuke's favorite smell. 

"Sasuke chan, my loins are flaming for you," said Logan in his most suave voice. Sasuke sighed as the man enveloped his twiggish, pasty body in his hairy, ape arms. He felt the scaly hands on his back start rubbing. 

"Oh, senpai, I am so turned on right now," Sasuke groaned, his voice cracking like a small child. Logan rubbed one of his massive sideburns on his neck. Then he climbed on the bed and shoved Sasuke's tooth pick legs open with one of his massive knees. 

"Are you sure you are ready for me?" growled Logan in his batman like voice. Sasuke moaned like there was no tomorrow. Logan then yanked Sasuke's trousers down to his ankles and snaked his tongue craftily into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss. 

"Logan, I am ready for you now," he said, whining with his best two year old voice. Logan looked at his lover. His legs were spread apart and his 3 cm manhood was on display for all mankind to see. 

"I see that you are moist, Sasuke chan," said Logan, and then his 400 ft long boner sprang out from his panties and shot straight into Sasuke's bunghole, instantly penetrating him and causing him to lose his virginity. 

"Oh Logan, I want you to pon pon my wei wei so hard! Go faster!" 

Logan diddled Sasuke at a rate of about 1000 frames per second. The result was so euphoric that both men began to sprout fedoras from the tops of their heads. 

"The nitrogen in our DNA, the calcium in our teeth, the iron in our blood, the carbon in our apple pies were made in the interiors of collapsing stars. We are made of starstuff," said Logan, quoting Sagan, feeling his neckbeard begin for gracefully form as he nailed Sasuke's foul fuckhole into oblivion.

"‘In this moment, I am euphoric. Not because of any phony god’s blessing. But because, I am enlightened by my intelligence," shouted Sasuke as he came in rivers, lakes of semen. The result was a dribbling puddle of the stuff that was sliding across his man jugs. 

Logan came animalistically into Sasuke's bunghole just moment's later, practically causing the man to literally explode. He was inflated to the brim with Logan's jizz. 

"Logan, I don't think I can handle anymore..." said Sasuke, struggling to do something as simple as speaking as he was inflated so largely. But Logan, being the animal that he was, kept on pounding into Sasuke's 1,000 pound ass with so much force that it caused Sasuke to explode on the spot. The room was a mess of semen, flesh, blood, and poo. Logan stared blankly at the mess and then screamed, running out of the room. He was covered in the mess. On the way out of the hotel, he went on a naked rampage, angry that his love had been lost to his foolish need. He killed almost every employee and guest and ate all of their remains down to the bone. When he was finished, he walked out onto the street, covered in gore. He tipped his fedora to the passerby, who started to scream and run in horror.

"I am euphoric," he rhythmically quoted as he began a new rage.


End file.
